


It's A wonderful Time Of The Year

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequels to Christina's Christmas, Blessful Event and Castle's Merry Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A wonderful Time Of The Year

Snow is falling onto the ground around the entire city of New York. Rockafeller Center had it'd tree lighting a few days ago, as Castle and his wife Kate Beckett are finishing up shopping for today, while watching the skaters on the ice.

The both didn't have the time, since they had to be elsewhere while holding hands getting into the yellow cab.

While they head on over to Black Pan publishers. Castle had to talk with Gina about the up and coming book tour for "Driving Heat" in California.

From what he understood from his agent, a few of the studios are interested in making the book into a movie. However he thought it was a bad time right now to even consider it after, the first book went straight to DVD.

His wife said to just wait it out, until after the new year, with the both of then walk into the office for where Gina is waiting for them with open arms.

"Before I start this meeting Kate and Rick, I would like to give you a little gift from me and the publishing company, please open it when your arrived home to the loft." She says to them with a cheerful smile after handing over the brown envelope to them.

Gina Cowell begins the meeting that will probably last 30 minutes, Beckett decides to wait in the outer office, checking out the different book displays, while the meeting had started inside.

She had other things to think about at the moment, as to how to have everyone at the 12th precinct have a better altitude for when it comes to the Christmas season?

Along with the fact, how she was going to find Loksat with help from her husband and Vikram, even though is she no longer trust the man, and finding out that he could be some what behind everything, along with Celeb Brown.

While she was thinking to herself, she decides to touch her stomach for where Christina is residing for the next seven and one half months.

She knew that Castle has been besides himself, ever since she told him the news about the baby, along with his new puppy name Royal.

It was his best Christmas present ever, besides Alexis, who has been just too busy with work, studies and her friend Sergeant William Anderson.

At least her step daughter can talk with her, for when she needs to.

While her mother Meredith is overseas working on a movie for an independent film company for the next six months.

As for Castle, he was glad the meeting was over after Gina had given him the last of the locations for the tour. He couldn't wait to leave to be with his wife Kate.

"Gina, thank you for everything." He says before giving his ex wife a quick peck to her cheek.

"Just be sure to take care of yourself and Kate." She says in a soft whispered.

"I will Gina to do just that and more." He goes to leave the office with his right hand carrying the paper work, while the brown envelope was in his coat pocket of his black leather jacket.

Castle meets up with his wife Kate walking around looking at all of the Christmas decorations around the offices, walls and light fixtures.

He couldn't wait to get home to spend time with Kate and Royal.

They were able to catch a cab to take them home to the Loft.

As Eduardo opens the door to let Castle and Kate into the lobby, as its filled with all kinds of holiday decorations.

Castle kisses his wife,while she was looking at all of the lights, he felt that she needed to be kissed. She returns the kiss back despite everyone passing them in the lobby.

They head for the elevator, once inside they start to laugh, while he pushed his wife into the wall to again kiss her all over her face and chest, touching ever so lightly the scar left by the sniper four years ago.

Once on the floor, they are greeted by Alexis having walked Royal for his usual outing.

Royal and Alexis gave Castle a licking on his nose, While Alexis gave her father a hug scanning the Christmas tree.  
///////

Later in the bedroom. Castle calls his wife from the bedroom, he was going to open up the envelope.

"Be right their Babe." She hollers from inside the bathroom, while he waits for her to come out after the shower.

Beckett comes out in her usual night ware, while placing her hair up in a bun.

She sits down next to him on the bed, as he open the envelope.

"OMG." He says out loud to his wife waiting to find out.

"What?" Taking a look at the item Castle had in his hand.

It was a million dollar trust fund made out to the order of Christina Castle, for when she is 21 years old to use for college or anything else Christina would like to use the money for.

Castle and Beckett just couldn't believe it with Gina and Black Pawn publishing would do something really beautiful, as with the trust fund.

"This is a wonderful time of the year." While Beckett climbs over to her husband to kiss, but this time Castle had made sure the door was locked.


End file.
